


Karada

by supercalvin



Series: Supercalvin's Entries: Pornalot 2017 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dom!Merlin, Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of Bad BDSM Etiquette, Rope Bondage, sub!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: The first time Arthur saw him was at a munch.





	Karada

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Four: Bound  
> Warning for knowing too much about this topic for it to be passing knowledge.

The first time Arthur saw him was at a munch.  He was laidback, friendly, and spoke with everyone at the event. He smiled easily and it reminded Arthur that this was supposed to be for leisure, and shouldn’t set every one of Arthur’s nerves on edge.  Arthur, who had been out of the game for a few years, scarcely talked with anyone and then left early.

Arthur was surprised the next time he ran into him. At Shibari 101, the man introduced himself as “Merlin, I’ll be your rope instructor for the evening.” In the next three hours, Merlin had proved himself to be an expert: running through the types of ropes, basic knots, and safety. His broad palms and long fingers had been adept and fast at tying even the most complicated knots. But what had impressed Arthur the most was his knowledge: stressing the importance of rope strength (what kind of rope should be used for certain kinds of play) the flexibility or inflexibility of the materials (e.g. cotton is flexible but unknotting it is nearly impossible) and especially the aftercare specifically for rope bondage (if needed, the best kind of antibiotics and burn gels).

Arthur had been the only pupil without a partner, but Merlin had provided a dummy without any questions. At the end of the class, Arthur had asked Merlin what rope he recommended. “Hemp’s the most popular because it’s strong, flexible, and easy to find. But my favorite’s bamboo-silk. It’s horribly expensive, but it’s worth it just to please my sub.” Arthur, who hadn’t felt any arousal all night despite the topic, had felt a shiver run up his spine.

The third time he saw Merlin was at Morgana’s birthday party. Morgana had introduced them, only to find out they had met before, however brief.

“So how do you know Morgana?” Arthur had asked.

Merlin gave him a little embarrassed smile, “We have mutual interests.”

“Aaaaannnd that’s all I need to know about my sister’s sex life, thank you.” Arthur grimaced, although he had already known Morgana was a domme, but it made Merlin laugh.

After that, they spent most of the party together. It was late at night (perhaps early morning) when they found themselves sharing a blanket on Morgana’s balcony, stargazing. Their legs bumped against each other’s and Arthur kept his arm around Merlin’s shoulder to make sure the blanket didn’t fall off.

Merlin whispered, “At the rope class…you didn’t have a partner.”

There was a question in there.

“I’m single, if that’s what you’re asking.” Arthur smiled at Merlin’s coy expression.

“No rope bunny to play with?” Merlin teased.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably and looked up to the stars in order to avoid Merlin’s teasing eyes. It wasn’t the first time someone had misjudged him.

“No Rigger to play with.” Arthur corrected with a little cough. “I took the rope class … specifically for sub safety.” He let that hang in the air, trying to keep his mind in the moment instead of trailing back to another time.

Under the blanket, Merlin reached over and squeezed Arthur’s hand. “Bad experience?”

“My own naiveté” Arthur whispered, with a little embarrassment. “Blind trust in a dom who couldn’t have cared less.”

It had taken a year for the rope burns to fade, and another entirely for the mental wounds to heal. He had taken Merlin’s class purely for educational reasons. But it had thrown Arthur for a loop when he discovered that, despite his nerves, he wasn’t any less intrigued by the idea of being bound.

Merlin leaned his head on Arthur’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, like he knew all Arthur needed was a warm hand to hold his own.

They skirted around each other for weeks before Arthur finally asked out Merlin (who looked stunned, like he hadn’t thought Arthur would want him.) They dated, falling into place easily. Arthur was almost scared by how much Merlin understood him, and in turn, how much he understood Merlin. The sex, despite being vanilla, was amazing. But it had taken him ages to figure out that Merlin was waiting for _Arthur_ to ask for anything more.

Arthur had asked, “Don’t you want to try anything more?  Do you not want me as a sub?”

It wasn’t the first time someone had told Arthur they didn’t want anything but vanilla sex. He had been on a few online sites where once the blokes met Arthur in person, they were put-off by Arthur’s broad-shoulders and muscled frame. Apparently it was ‘hard to dom’ someone like him, though in Arthur’s opinion it had nothing to do with his body-type and everything to do with their own inferiority complexes.

Merlin mouth had formed a little ‘o’ and his eyes had gone wide, making Arthur’s nerves fade with relief. “No, of course I want to! God, Arthur I want to do everything with you. I just- Well…”

“It’s the rope thing isn’t it?” Arthur frowned. He didn’t want to do that particular play just yet but if it was the only way to keep Merlin…

“No, don’t be ridiculous. I like rope, but I don’t _have_ to do it.” Merlin had said, touching Arthur’s face with those tender but adept fingers. “I only want to do what you want.”

Arthur had melted into his touch and kissed Merlin into an inch of his life. Then they drew up a list of yes, no, maybes. The first scene he had with Merlin was Arthur’s first since the disaster two years ago. It was simple and bare-minimum when it came to anything kinky (Merlin playing the role of a greedy King and Arthur played his eager to please slave). It had been the best experience of Arthur’s life; far better than any sex he had had with his previous partners, vanilla or otherwise. The immediate subdrop following the session? Had not been.

But Merlin had certainly provided the best aftercare Arthur had ever received. By the time Arthur had calmed down from the drop, he was crying just because Merlin was holding him, nothing to do with the sudden mood drop. (Merlin balked when Arthur told him it was the most affection and aftercare he had ever received. He had said it as a joke, because Merlin had stayed with him all night and then the next day, all the while treating Arthur like a prince. Arthur had known he had been deprived of extensive aftercare before, but apparently in Merlin’s book Arthur’s previous dom had been horribly incompetent.)

As time drew on, they found their limits. They shifted and changed scenes for each other’s likings.

Outside the bedroom, they became more serious. Arthur met Hunith, and despite his anxieties she had approved of him and Merlin told him he hadn’t needed to worry. Then, when Merlin’s landlord hiked up Merlin’s rent unexpectedly, Arthur invited Merlin to move into his flat. They settled into each other’s lives, as easy as could be. Before Arthur realized it, they had been dating for a year.

On their anniversary, Merlin brought home a conspicuous black bag.

As Arthur kissed him hello, Merlin whispered against his lips, “I have a present for you.”

“For me?” Arthur had thought it was something for both of them. They had talked about doing something special for their anniversary, but like usual, Merlin had wanted to treat Arthur. Not that Arthur minded at all, because he liked taking care of Merlin too.

Merlin smiled shyly. He shuffled as he put down his bag and pulled something out of the bag. A bundle of red rope. _Bamboo-Silk_ Rope.

_“Yes_ ” Arthur hissed out before Merlin could even speak, dragging Merlin into a lascivious kiss, licking and biting. 

A few weeks ago, Arthur had suggested rope (when he found Merlin idly practicing his knots while watching a film, because even if he didn’t use them he still wanted to keep the skill). Merlin had refused, despite it being one of his favorites (not to mention, his specialty). Merlin had said he was worried, since Arthur’s last partner had ruined Arthur’s trust when he was bound. He didn’t want Arthur to push himself just because Merlin liked a certain kink. Arthur had fought him on it, saying he liked it too. Up until that point they had avoided extensive bondage (nothing more than Arthur’s hands tied together with his own pants.)  But Arthur had been craving that total release of control: the feeling of being bound and the blissful safety of Merlin’s well-crafted knots.

Now, Arthur all but hauled Merlin into the bedroom. But as soon as the door shut, Merlin was in charge.

Merlin stayed dressed as he stripped Arthur bare, methodically pulling Arthur’s shirt from his torso and tugging Arthur’s trousers to his feet.

“Hands above your head. Feet shoulder-width apart. Don’t move until I’ve finished tying.” Merlin touched Arthur’s lips, raising a brow to see if Arthur would follow his orders.

Arthur obeyed without any back-talk, already settling into the scene comfortably.

Merlin circled him, running a hand over Arthur’s body, like he couldn’t decide what to do with him. Arthur shivered.

Merlin purred, “You’d look so pretty in a karada, pet. I’ve thought about it for a long time.” A single finger ran down Arthur’s spine, dipping between his plump cheeks where the rope would slip for the karada. “All that red rope against your skin? Pulled tight by my hand?”

Arthur groaned, “Please, Sir.”

It took ages. Merlin’s hands were efficient, but he took his time, reverently running those gorgeous hands up and down Arthur’s body, from his thick thighs to the trembling biceps which held his hands above his head. Merlin tweaked his nipples as he pulled the rope across Arthur’s chest and expertly tested the give on every strand. As he threaded the knot behind Arthur’s balls, a finger skimmed over his hole. “Trust me?”

“Yes, Sir.” Arthur leaned his head back, opening himself for a kiss.

Merlin rewarded him, kissing him fleetingly before continuing. Using their best lube, Merlin fingered Arthur until he was trembling in place, feeling the warming gel run down his thighs. When Merlin suddenly slipped the butt plug in, Arthur cried out with surprise and pleasure.

As Merlin finished tying the karada, each pull of the rope rocked the butt plug into Arthur’s ass. When done, the entire thing laced Arthur in tight red rope, rubbing against his hyper-sensitive skin.

Merlin laid him on the bed with tender hands, and then used the remaining rope to tie Arthur’s hands over his head. The instant Merlin finished tying, every muscle in Arthur’s body unwound. He reached that euphoric state of complete safety, bound and secure in Merlin’s care.

Merlin nuzzled Arthur’s face, not kissing him but coming close to it. He ran a rough hand through Arthur’s hair and purred into his ear, “Such a good sub. Does being tied up make you feel good, pet?” Still fully clothed, Merlin sprawled leisurely next to Arthur and toyed with the rope pressing into Arthur’s pecs.

Arthur had whined in response, which earned him a stinging slap to his thigh. “Yes, Sir!” he corrected.

“Better.” Merlin smiled, keeping his eyes trained on Arthur’s. “Now try not to come, darling.”

The night was filled with every type of sensation. Arthur was riding on a high as over and over again, Merlin let Arthur get close to coming before pulling him back. Merlin stroked Arthur’s straining cock in a loose grip, and kissed him intermittently. Then, with his bare hands, he spanked Arthur’s ass sore. He tapped lightly on the plug, which still rocked into Arthur with every movement of the rope, and then fucking it into Arthur with abandon. It was ages before Arthur was allowed to come, and even more time before Merlin pulled out his cock. He straddled Arthur’s chest and unzipped his trousers, because despite all the time that had passed he was still fully dressed. Arthur sucked his cock, feeling hazy and sloppy, but blissful at the same time. Merlin praised him the entire time, and when he came he ran those lovely fingers through Arthur’s hair.

Trembling and sated, Merlin took a few seconds to recover for himself before he began to unbind Arthur. He tenderly smoothed ever bit of skin that had been rubbed raw by the rope. And when Arthur was naked except for the red lines left on his skin, Merlin kissed every mark left behind. Again, he laid Arthur on the bed, but this time he took a bottle of lotion and rubbed Arthur’s body down until he was barely awake.

Arthur slurred his words lazily, “No more, Mer’in. Come here.” Arthur pushed the lotion off the bed pointedly, which made Merlin laugh softly.

Finally, Merlin stripped bare and settled under the sheets. “Alright?”

“More than alright.” Arthur pressed his nose into Merlin’s hair and wrapped his arms around Merlin (in what Merlin had been known to call ‘Arthur’s post-coital manly bear-hug.’)  Merlin hummed happily with his face pressed into Arthur’s neck. Arthur kissed Merlin’s temple, “You make me feel safe.”

Merlin smiled up at him like he always did when Arthur confessed something like that. “You make me feel extraordinary. Like I’m irreplaceable.”

“You are.” Arthur promised.

Then he closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep with Merlin in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this link will work, but here's my interpretation of the karada on Arthur:   
> [Red Bamboo Silk Karada](https://68.media.tumblr.com/d619ee7058ffde97a42f24cb7a175ba8/tumblr_ovfo8iJmHw1recdwto1_540.jpg)


End file.
